1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variety pack bread and more particularly pertains to a means for creating a variety pack bread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bread packages is known in the prior art. More specifically, bread packages heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of bread packages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art illustrates in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,851 to Vanasse; U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,999 to Meyers; 3,432,310 to Weeks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,240 to Morris; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,124 to Hartmann various packing means for bread products.
In this respect, the variety pack bread according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a variety pack bread.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved variety pack bread which can be used for creating a variety pack bread. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.